Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- extend
Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA extend, previously known as Hatsune Miku: Project DIVA 2.5, is a released sequel to Project Diva 2nd. It is was released on November 10, 2011, digital version on December 15, 2011. However, there seem to be no news about Extend being able to played on Dreamy Theater. 'Gameplay & Features' An animated PV plays as players try to time their button presses with the colorful shaped icons moving across the screen. Some new changes for PD Extended are; *Brand new background and music, not affecting gameplay though. *Some Help Items are removed and replaced with new Challenge Items which make your Gameplay more difficult. The x2 DP Challenge Item is the 'COOL&FINE' item, which only accepts COOL and FINE, while SAFE and SAD automatically get counted as WORST. The x4 DP item is the 'Survival' item, which your Life Gauge can only be decreased, and not able to increase. Amount of Life lost is also twice quicker. *In the Song Select screen, you can also view the whole PV of the song you have cleared by pressing the Triangle button. *You are now able to press START on the song selection screen to toggle "Default Characters" on and off. This will appear the original singer of the song in the original outfit without changing the current module. *The color of the names 'EXTREME' 'HARD' 'NORMAL' and 'EASY' have different colors, rather than the normal light-blue colour in Project DIVA 2nd. Colors for EXTREME, HARD, NORMAL and EASY are green, light-blue, purple and red respectively. *You will now be able to see your clear rate in percent. *Your Rank will be now visible in the Song selection screen. You are now able to see which song and which difficulty you completed with a PERFECT or a MISSxTAKE for example. (Note that songs cleared with a Help Item will show a red circle or a '''red '''crown, indicating that this song is accomplished a rank with a help item. *The Completion bar around the Health gauge is now calculated according to the note hits percentage. *You can take screenshots of your final scores in the result screen by pressing the R-button. Playlist |Kodoku no Hate |End of Solitude |- |03. |Palette |Palette |Palette |- |04. |SPiCa -39's Giving Day Edition- |SPiCa -39's Giving Day Edition- |SPiCa -39's Giving Day Edition- |- |05. |Starduster |Starduster |Starduster |- |06. |那由他の彼方まで |Nayuta no Kanata Made |To Beyond a Duodecillion |- |07. |星屑ユートピア |Hoshikuzu Utopia |Stardust Utopia |- |08. |タイムリミット |Taimu Rimitto |Time Limit |- |09. |歌に形はないけれど |Uta ni Katachi wa Nai Keredo |Though a Song is Formless |- |10. |炉心融解 |Roshin Yuukai |Meltdown |- |11. |えれくとりっく・えんじぇぅ |Erekutorikku Enjeu |Electric Angel |- |12. |Yellow |Yellow |Yellow |- |13. |千年の独奏歌 (DIVA edit) |Sennen no Dokusouka (DIVA edit) |A Thousand Years Solo (DIVA edit) |- |14. |右肩の蝶 -39's Giving Day Edition-* |Migikata no Chou -39's Giving Day Edition- |Butterfly On Your Right Shoulder -39's Giving Day Edition- |- |15. | あなたの歌姫 |Anata no Utahime |Your Diva |- |16. |パズル |Pazuru |Puzzle |- |17. |忘却心中 |Boukyaku Shinjuu |Lovers Suicide in Oblivion |- |18. |リンリンシグナル -Append Mix |Rin Rin Shigunaru -Append Mix- |Rin Rin Signal -Append Mix- |- |19. |melody... |melody... |melody... |- |20. |Just Be Friends. |Just Be Friends. |Just Be Friends. |- |21. |番凩 |Tsugai Kogarashi |Pair of Wintry Winds |- |22. |カラフルｘメロディ |Karafuru x Merodii |Colorful x Melody |- |23. |ルカルカ★ナイトフィーバー |Ruka Ruka★Naito Fiibaa |Luka Luka★Night Fever |- |24. |StargazeR* |StargazeR |StargazeR |- |25. |金の聖夜霜雪に朽ちて |Kogane no Seiya Sousetsu ni Kuchite |Golden Holy Night Rotting into the Frost and Snow (Requiem for the Phantasma) |- |26. |いろは唄 |Iroha Uta |Iroha Song (ABC Song) |- |27. |*ハロー、プラネット。(I.M.PLSE-EDIT) |*Harou, Puranetto. (I.M.PLSE-EDIT) |*Hello, Planet. (I.M.PLSE-EDIT) |- |28. |結んで開いて羅刹と骸 |Musunde Hiraite Rasetsu to Mukuro |Hold, Release; Rakshasa and Carcasses |- |29. |初音ミクの消失* |Hatsune Miku no Shoushitsu |The Disappearance of Miku Hatsune |- |30. |パラジクロロベンゼン |Parajikurorobenzen |Paradichlorobenzene |- |31. |裏表ラバーズ |Ura-Omote Lovers |Two Faced Lovers |- |32. |こっち向いて Baby |Kocchi Muite Baby |Look this Way, Baby |- |33. |初音ミクの激唱 |Hatsune Miku no Gekishou |The Singing Passion of Hatsune Miku |- |34. |カラフル×セクシィ |Karafuru x Sekushii |Colorful x Sexy |- |35. |ローリンガール |Roorin Gaaru |Rolling Girl |- |36. |積乱雲グラフィティ |Sekiranun Graffiti |Cumulonibus Cloud Graffiti |- |37. |GO MY WAY!! |GO MY WAY!! |GO MY WAY!! |- |38. |relations |relations |relations |} Gallery ULJM-5933SET.jpg|Game poster Project-Diva-Extend-500x397.png|Illustration by KEI Category:Games